Solo tú
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Forzada a vestirse de hombre para poder cumplir su sueño;ser abogada,en una época en las que las damas de sociedad no tienen derecho a trabajar,ella quebrara todas las reglas excepto;enamorarse-Eres hombre¿Por qué me dices que me amas-dijo el vizconde Edward n el corazón latiendo-Porque es cierto- respondió ella disfrazada de hombre-Entonces yo también me he enamorado de usted
1. Chapter 1

**Solo tú.**

_**Summary:**__ Forzada a vestirse de hombre para poder cumplir su sueño; ser abogada, en una época en las que las damas de sociedad no tienen derecho a trabajar, ella quebrara todas las reglas excepto; enamorarse de él.- Eres hombre ¿Por qué me dices que me amas?- dijo el vizconde Edward Cullén con el corazón latiendo- Porque es cierto- respondió ella disfrazada de hombre.- Entonces yo también me he enamorado de usted abogado Swan._

**Introducción.**

Su madre lloraba, mientras observaba como su hija se cortaba su hermoso cabello.

-No tienes que hacerlo Bella- susurro con el corazón roto.

-Mi padre murió, nos dejaran en la calle si no lo hago- susurro mirándose en el espejo, poco a poco su cabello largo y sedoso desapareció, tenía el cabello corto como un hombre, algo dentro de ella se removió de felicidad, cumpliría su sueño.

-Se que tu padre, no te dejaba hacerlo… pero te puedes casar y…

-Madre, no quiero casarme con alguien de la sociedad, yo amo las leyes- susurro, recordando todo lo que había aprendido de su padre; que fue un prestigiado abogado.

-Te apoyare hija- susurro su madre detrás de ella, ambas mujeres se miraron en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la habitación de la joven. -¿Pero que pasara si te descubriesen?

-Nadie lo hará madre, no lo permitiré- comento, mientras se quitaba el vestido azul que traía, era de seda y era la última vez que usaría un vestido.

Su madre, le ayudo a vendarle sus pechos, una vez que se seccionaron que desaparecieron, Bella se puso una camisa de manga larga de su padre, unos pantalones que fueron cosidos para que le quedaran, un saco, unos zapatos enormes y de vestir de hombre y un sombrero que complementaba su vestidura.

Lucia como un hombre, un hombre joven y con rasgos delicados a los de una mujer.

-Luces guapo- murmuro su madre con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Bella sonrió y suspiro- Mi nuevo nombre es Isabelo Swan, vivia con unos parientes lejanos, mi hermana gemela Isabella Marie Swan, se marcho a un convento y yo llegue hace pocos días- murmuro ella.

Su madre asintió, mientras recogía su vestido del suelo, el corazón de la joven se oprimió, era su vestido favorito, suspiro y se mantuvo fuerte, cumpliría su sueño, aun si se tendiera que vestir de un hombre.

-Mañana, me presentare ante la sociedad- comento, se miro por una vez más y se giro para ver a su madre.

-Te acompañare mi niña.

-Gracias- dijo Bella- ¿Madre?

-Si querida.

-Ya no me llames así, soy Isabelo; tu hijo a partir de hoy.

-No Bella, a partir de mañana comenzare esta falsa, hoy déjame mimar a mi hija.

Bella sonrió y se acerco a su madre que la abrazo.

-Cumpliré mi sueño-susuro.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** ¿Les gusto mi nueva idea?

¿Merezco algún comentario :D?

Ato. Erew.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-¿Mi madrastra? ¡No me digas!

El vizconde Edward Cullén levanto la vista de su escritorio, donde estaba sentado revisando unas cartas. Que el recordaba, lady Esme jamás había puesto el pie en su despacho.

-¿Ha dicho acaso porque quiere verme, Jasper?

La repentina llegada de lady Esme parecía haber puesto nervioso a Jasper. Hacía tiempo que Edward sospechaba que su maniático mayordomo albergaba una adoración secreta por la gente de título.

-La señora no me ha dado esa información.

Edward ahogo un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba a un lado el papeleo que lo ocupaba-Hazla pasar-Edward se levantó de su silla y se pasó las manos por su cabello.

La puerta se abrió y lady Esme entro con energía; aunque era de mediana edad, llevaba la cintura tan apretada que Edward se maravillará que la mujer pudiera respirar, por no decir comer y sentarse.

-¿Así que aquí es donde te pasas todo el tiempo?

-No todo-Edward se volvió a mirar por la ventana. -Lo suficiente para que tus acciones no pierdan valor y para acrecentar el valor de la fortuna que tus nietos heredaran aún día.

Sobresaltada, lady Esme emitió un gemido y Edward se arrepintió. Cuando se volvió a ofrecerle algún tipo de disculpa, se la encontró con un pañuelo.

-¡Por eso mismo he venido a verte!- exclamo la señora al mismo tiempo que se echaba a llorar, para desgracia e impaciencia de Edward.

-¿Por qué no tomas….asiento?

Edward trataba de imaginarse el porqué su madrasta había venido a visitarlo a su despacho, no podía ser por problemas económicos, tenía que reconocer que Lady Esme vivía cómodamente con su generosa pensión.

-No deseo robarte mucho tiempo… de lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Edward se mordió la lengua para no responderle con ironía. El trabajo que estaba realizando era más importante.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!-exploto-Se trata de Alice. No está segura si quiere casarse.- ¿Y eso era todo? Edward embozo una leve sonrisa de alivio. -Alice no deja de dudar de si quiere o no casarse con el pobre Garret. Él ha estado detrás de ella en primavera, pero tu hermanastra no le ha dicho el sí.

El vizconde sabía que Garret era un buen partido. La familia de él era dueña de una gran naviera. Además Alice no era más una cría, sus modales rebeldes habían asustado a pretendientes menos tenaces hacia años.

-¡Esto es distinto! Hay otro hombre con el que está totalmente obsesionada. Es…abogado- pronuncio la palabra como si fuera un sacrilegio-Se llama Isob… me da la impresión de que es un caza fortunas.

Edward recordó las palabras de su padre; _Hijo, eres demasiado rico y demasiado listo, las mujeres irán tras de ti, al igual que tu hermanastra Alice; los hombres irán detrás de ella, solo por su fortuna._

Los pretendientes y pretendientas, que los habían perseguido ambos durante años, le había convencido que la dura afirmación de su padre era correcta. De modo que él se había guardado las pocas modestas ilusiones románticas, junto con su deseo de formar una familia

-Hablare con Alice.

Esa no era la primera vez que proporcionaría la voz de la razón a los caprichos de su hermana. Alice siempre se lo agradecía después.

-Yo ya he hablado con ella, no sirve de nada…. Está enamorada de esa criatura, te lo aseguro

Edward se llevo los dedos al labio inferior un momento mientras reflexionaba sobre cuál sería la manera más efectiva de proceder-Me gustaría conocer a ese hombre, y mientras tanto hare unas averiguaciones de él.

-Gracias, siempre has sido una persona tan sensata y razonable… Lord y Lady McCarty harán una fiesta esta noche, estoy segura de que él asistirá.

-He recibido una invitación- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

/

El baile ya había comenzado cuando Edward y su acompañante llegaron esa noche.

-Vizconde Edward, que agradable sorpresa-lady Rosalie se encontraba a lado de su marido Emmett McCarty.

-¿Me permite que le presente a mi acompañante? La señorita lady Tanya, hija de un socio mío.

Lady Rosalie saludo con elegancia y frialdad a la señorita Tanya.

En cuanto se apartaron de los anfitriones, Tanya se inclino hacia Edward y le murmuro:

-Iré al baño.

-Por supuesto.

Edward, miro alrededor en busca de Isob.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo su madrastra detrás de él.

Edward se tenso y se giro para mirarla, ambos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza – Quería saber quién es ese abogado que se ha presentado en la sociedad de las dos semanas.- Edward tomo una copa de un camarero que pasaba en ese momento por allí, se tomo de un trago el contenido de esta.

-Se encuentra bailando con Alice- murmuro su madrastra, le tomo por el brazo y comenzaron a dar una vuelta por la sala.

Localizo a su hermanastra bailando en la pista, traía un vestido rojo que la hacía lucir muy llamativa, su acompañante se encontraba de espaldas. Se detuvo y los observo, el acompañante de ella no era tan alto como los hombres, algo de él le llamo la atención, pero en lugar de moverse y fingir que no los miraba, se quedo hay parado, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pues bailaba muy torpemente y con una gracia que provocaba las miradas de interés de las mujeres solteras.

Cuando finalizo la canción, observo cómo le tenía su brazo y se giraban, fue ahí cuando lo observo; su cabello, de un intenso color castaño, tenía la nariz y boca pequeña, unos ojos marrones, esos ojos se fijaron en Edward con una intensidad que lo dejo sin aliento.

-¿Edward?

-Lo siento- se excuso el vizconde sonrojado, lucia como un adolescente que fue pillado.

Alice los miro y sonrió, jalo del brazo a su acompañante y se acercaron a ellos.

-Me alegra verte aquí - saludo- Déjenme les presento a Isob Isabelo Swan, es mi acompañante de esta noche ¡y es un abogado!- exclamo su hermana con una sonrisa de cariño- Isob, ellos son el vizconde Edward y mi madre lady Esme; que ya la conocéis.

Edward frunció el ceño, miro al abogado, no podía creer que minutos antes su corazón se detuvo al observarlo, ¡Por dios era un hombre! Tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Un gusto- saludaron fríamente la madrastra y el vizconde al acompañante de Alice.

Isabella trago en seco, se aflojo la corbata y miro al chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba frente a ella, era realmente guapo, se sonrojo al mirarlo y bajo la mirada avergonzada, había pasado dos semanas desde que acepto disfrazarse de hombre y en ninguna de las fiestas que había asistido se había fijado en un hombre, hasta ahora, sus piernas flaquearon, y agradeció que se estaba sosteniendo de Alice.

Levanto la mirada en busca de su madre, pero ella no se encontraba cerca y maldijo aquello.

-¿A quién buscáis?- pregunto el vizconde.

-A mi madre- respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente, se sentía frágil a lado suyo, jamás le había pasado algo similar.

-¿Su madre?

-Si Lady René ¿La conocéis?

Edward recordó que ella se encontraba casada con un prestigiado abogado Charlie Swan, este falleció hace un mes, pero…-No sabía que Lady René tuviese un hijo.

-He estado viviendo con unos parientes lejanos- respondió ella inmediatamente.

-¿Y su hija?

-Ella se marcho al convento- murmuro con la voz quebrada.

Edward se giro para ver a su hermana-Alice, también iba a un convento para señoritas, hace dos temporadas regreso a casa ¿en cuál convento esta su hermana?

Alice frunció el ceño-Hermano- le llamo la atención.

Edward se aclaro la garganta-Lo siento.

Bella enarco una ceja sorprendida, al descubrir que era pariente de Alice, conocía a su madre, pero jamás se imagino que él fuera su hermano.

Tanya se acerco a ellos con una enorme sonrisa- Siento tardarme cariño- murmuro ella, el corazón de Bella se oprimió.

-¿Así que eres abogado?- murmuro Edward, rodeando su brazo en la cintura de su acompañante.

-Si- murmuro Bella con voz corta, se movió inquieta.

Edward se percato de aquello, frunció el ceño; de pronto olio en el aire fresillas. Le miro a los ojos, tenía algo que hacia querer acercarse a él y…elimino aquellos pensamientos.

-Si me disculpáis- murmuro Bella- Iré a buscar a mi madre- se giro para ver a Alice-Un gusto verla esta noche, luce hermosa.

Alice sonrió radiante, inclinaron la cabeza –Te deseo suerte en tu profesión Isob.

-Gracias lady, un gusto conocerlos- se despidió de su familia de ella, miro una vez más al vizconde Edward y se marcho.

La orquesta comenzó con un nuevo vals, Tanya se volvió con Edward -¿Bailamos cariño?

Alegando la mirada de Isob, de donde se encontraba platicando con un grupo de caballeros, se giro para ver a su acompañante y sonrió forzadamente- De acuerdo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo podía visualizarlo bailar, llamaba mucho la atención y no fue la única que lo noto, había por lo menos media docena de doncellas observando al vizconde Edward Cullén, presto más atención a los caballeros y les dedico una sonrisa.

-Me alegrara poder solucionar sus problemas- murmuro Bella, contenta de por fin tener gente que requería de sus servicios de abogada.

-Veme a buscar pasado mañana- dijo sir Denali de Denali- le tenido una tarjeta y Bella lo recibió gustosa, los otros hombres también le entregaron una tarjeta y ella les ofreció su tarjeta.

-Me alegra que Charlie Swan, tuviese un hijo, no me imaginaba encontrar un abogado tan bueno como él- murmuro Benjamín.

-No seré mi padre, pero daré lo mejor de mi- dijo Bella haciendo una mueca.

-Les robare a mi hijo señores- murmuro su madre con una sonrisa falsa cuando llego con ellos, los señores inclinaron la cabeza y René hizo lo mismo, tomo del brazo de su hija.

-Hasta luego- murmuro Bella.

-¡Hay muchos buitres, todos queriendo saber de ti!- se quejo su madre una vez que se apartaron de los caballeros, Bella le sonrió- Me alegra que por fin tengas clientes Isob.

-Lo sé madre y soy tan feliz haciendo lo que más amo-murmuro.

El corazón de lady René se oprimió- Aunque debo admitir que es raro que recibas miradas de mujeres.

-Eso significa que no sospechan y me ven apuesto.

-Un chico realmente apuesto querido- le sonrió su madre-Ahora, llévame a casa, tengo que dormir mis ocho horas- susurro.

Bella se giro a la pista para buscarlo, pero al no ver señales de él suspiro-Entonces vámonos madre- murmuro sin ánimos. Lo quería ver de lejos, aunque fuese por última vez.

/

En un encantador salón de desayunar, tres personas estaban tomando la primera comida del día en una atmosfera de refinamiento y elegancia. Lady Esme coloco su tostada en el plato, se limpio los dedos con la servilleta de hilo y sonrió a su hijastra.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-¡Alice!

Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

-¿A qué viene eso? Tu madre solo se ha limitado a sugerir que deberías poner los ojos en otro caballero.

Alice miro la bandeja de jamón y huevos que había delante de su hermanastro, el mayordomo entro con una jarra de jugo de naranja, el corazón de la joven latió apresuradamente, levanto la vista para observarlo, si su familia supiera que ella ya tenía los ojos en otro hombre; pero por desgracia él era un mayordomo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- murmuro Jasper, ignorando voltear la cabeza y mirarla.

-No, estamos bien, puedes marcharte-dijo con vos seca lady Esme.

-Hablaste ayer con él y lo interrogaste hermano- dijo ella, cuando el mayordomo se marcho.

-Pero…

-No, el pobre Isob se marcho espantado, ¿y ustedes me dicen que me fije en alguien más? ¿Qué pasara si me fijo en alguien y ustedes lo espantan?

-Alice…- susurro Edward, no queriendo recordar al abogado.

-Yo siento algo por él.

Su madre saco su abanico y comenzó a echarse aire, de pronto se sentía sofocada, miro a su hija, se levanto de su asiento y se marcho sin decir palabra.

Edward miro a su hermanastra y suspiro-Tu madre se ha enojado.

-Sabrá perdonarme… yo quiero pedirte un favor- murmuro Alice.- Quisiera que contrataras al abogado Swan.

-Me niego rotundamente.

-Necesitas a uno y él es tan bueno como el anterior que tenías, además quiero pasar tiempo con él.

El vizconde enarco una ceja-Pero lo conocéis hace poco.

-Siento que lo conozco desde siempre… además, ustedes dicen que tengo que casarme algún día y…

-¿Y dices que él es el indicado para ti?

La joven asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo pensare, tal vez para la próxima semana vaya a visitarlo, para requerir de sus servicios.

Alice grito de la emoción-Gracias- murmuro.

Edward suspiro con una sonrisa, haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz, aun si tuviera que ver de nuevo a ese abogado.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: ¿Le ha gustado?

Ato. Erew


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.**

_Febrero 1815_

_Mi quería hija, tu anterior carta me ha dejado sin palabras, y el motivo es el mismo que siempre hemos discutido, sabes que ejercer esa profesión en nuestra época no es digna de ver, las mujeres no hacen eso, y me temo informarte que rechazo tu ayuda, no quiero que me ayudes, me encuentro bien de salud y aun me falta mucho por vivir, pero eres más que bienvenida en regresar a casa, tu madre te echa de menos y tu padre también._

_P.D: Sabes que eres mi mayor tesoro, no quiero que seas tachada en la sociedad, por eso olvida ejercer la profesión de abogada. Sé que sabes, todo te lo he enseñado, pero sería inútil que sigas anhelando algo que es imposible._

_Un gran saludo de mi parte._

_Atentamente; Charlie Swan._

Isabella suspiro al leer la carta que tenía en sus manos, se le hacía imposible creer que hace tres meses esa carta fue escrita por su padre, y ahora él se encontraba bajo 6 metros de tierra.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla izquierda, cuando la puerta de su despacho fue abierta, Edward Cullén entro; por supuesto Bella no lo había escuchado, levanto la vista y se limpio la lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla, guardo la carta en uno de sus cajones del escritorio y se aclaro la garganta.

-He tocado y no me contesto en ninguna sola vez- se disculpo el vizconde.

-He estado toda la mañana arreglado un papelero – respondió.

Edward se sentó en una silla de respaldo oval que Isob tenía para sus clientes. Se ajusto el sombrero.

-He esperado dos semanas para tener esta cita con usted- murmuro, sonrió de manera insolente y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron como si aquello le hiciera mucha risa.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quiero ser un cliente suyo.

Bella giro la cabeza hacia la ventana que daba al jardín y ni siquiera se digno en contestar, no se habían visto en dos semanas y Bella no estaba preparada para esto.

Con una mueca, Edward se acerco al escritorio y golpeo un dedo los documentos que Bella había dejado allí.

-Me pregunto qué dirían los clientes de vos si supieran que el vizconde Edward Cullén quiere ser un cliente para el famoso abogado Isob Isabelo Swan, que sospecha que su hermana es una socia de usted, que es una mujer la que redacta los contratos y los testamentos y la que hace casi toda la búsqueda de información.

Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

-Os demandare por calumnias.

Edward soltó una carcajada- Calmaos- respondió- No le contare a nadie lo que sospecho.

-¿Me ha estado investigando?

-Necesitaba saber quién es usted, para poder solicitar sus servicios.

Bella trago en seco-Se ha dado cuenta, entra a mi despacho, me amenaza y aun quiere de mis servicios.

-Suena algo raro escucharlo, pero si.

Edward sabía que debía callarse, pero al no saber información de él, le hacía querer sacarlo de sus casillas.

Bella trato de calmarse y le miro-Si no fueras hermano de la señorita Alice, ahorita mismo lo sacaría a patadas.

Enarco una ceja-Esta bien, vengo a hablar de ella, es solo que se ha encaprichado con usted y necesitaba investigarlo y al no saber casi información de usted, hizo que oliera peligro, además usted tiene la culpa de estar enviando cartas a ella casi todos los días ¿quiere su dinero?

Bella respiro aliviada, ahora entendía el comportamiento del vizconde, simplemente él estaba cuidando lo que quería, pero necesitaba estar precavida, además si él supiera que su hermana era la que le enviaba cartas, se infartaría en estos momentos.

-Ya le he dicho, estaba con una familia lejana, nadie sabía de mi, hasta que mi padre murió y mi hermana se marcho al convento, he estudiado gracias a un gran maestro que tuve- sonrió al recordar las tardes en la que su padre y ella se pasaban leyendo libros de leyes y él le explicaba cómo podía solucionar distintos casos.

-Entonces hablemos de hombre a hombre.

Bella trago en seco-¿Qué más necesita saber? Ha venido aquí amenazándome y al instante quiere hablar conmigo de hombre a hombre.

-Usted tiene una hermana, debe de comprenderme.

El corazón de Bella se oprimió- Entiendo su situación, yo también actuaria así, si alguien estuviera detrás de mi hermana.

Edward suspiro-Lo siento por lo de la amenazaba, es mi forma de sacar información a la fuerza en algunas ocasiones.- Le dedico una sonrisa tímida que hizo que él corazón de Bella comenzara a latir.

Trago en seco y suspiro-¿Entonces no quiere ser mi cliente?

Edward rodo los ojos y asintió- Necesito de su ayuda, pero sus servicios se requieren en mi despacho, son temas personales que no quiero que salgan de allí, ¿cuento con su silencio?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Bella entusiasmada, si lo tenía como cliente la gente iba a requerir de sus servicios, pues el vizconde Edward Cullén era muy popular en sacar a flote pequeñas empresa y convertirlas en grande, para luego venderlas el doble o el triple de lo que a él le costaron.

Edward estiro su mano- Me alegra saber que cuento con su silencio de ética.

Bella dudo en estrecharle la mano, pero lo hizo y cuando fue así, sintió una cálida sensación- En el momento que requiera de mis servicios estoy a sus servicios.

-Es bueno escucharlo, lo veré el miércoles al medio día en mi mansión.

Hablarlo un rato más y luego Edward se marcho.

Bella se dejo caer en su silla y suspiro, el vizconde Edward Cullén, le había puesto nerviosa al llegar así de la nada, amenazarla y luego… ¿eran amigos? Se pregunto sin podérselo creer, era lo más seguro, habían hablado hombre a hombre.

Se sonrojo y rio.

-¿Por qué tanta risa mi pequeña?

Bella miro a su madre y rio aun mas- Ha pasado algo que es difícil de explicar madre.

Su madre le tendió una charola con comida-En la mañana has estado deprimida y ahora estas feliz ¿Qué te ha dicho ese vizconde?

Bella rio más fuerte, su estomago pronto comenzó a dolerle así que se trato de calmar, su madre se había marchado rodando los ojos y dejándole la comida con cartas en la bandeja, Bella abrió las cartas y comenzó a leerlas, varias eran de sus amigas del convento, le decían que la extrañaban, su corazón se oprimió, pues ella también lo hacía, las demás cartas eran de negocios y una en especial de color rosa le llamo la atención, la abrió y se quedo sin aire.

_Eres tan guapo, ardiente y sexi hombre que jamás he conocido en mi vida._

Leyó el remitente. _Alice Cullén._

Era cierto lo que el conde le dijo; ella estaba tratando de ganar una batalla, la quería a ella.

Sintió escalofríos, pero luego le llamo la atención la posdata, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

El miércoles llego y con ello Bella se encontraba fuera de la mansión Cullén, se acomodo su corbata y toco la puerta de madera, esta fue abierta por una sonríete Alice, iba a vestida con sus más elegantes ropas, Bella la miro y le sonrió, tomo su mano derecha y se la beso.

-Ha hecho que mi día sea perfecto con su presencia Isob.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre rubio, por sus ropas Bella se imagino que sería un empleado. Un empleado que la miraba con celos.

-Te puedes marchar Jasper, yo me encargare del invitado- murmuro Alice sin dejar de mirarla.

-Por supuesto señorita, si necesita de mis servicios…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió.

Bella miro como se marchaba el mayordomo, se giro para centrarse en Alice y le sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo sucedió eso?- le pregunto, cuando se marcharon hacia el saloncito en el que se recibía a los invitados con té y galletas.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, mientras bebía de su té.

Bella rodo los ojos- Tu enamorarte de él.

-Estoy enamorada de ti- dijo divertida.

-Vamos Alice, sabes quién soy- le reprendió Bella con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿Cómo olvidarme de mi mejor amiga?

Bella negó la cabeza divertida- Sabia que me habías reconocido, pero actuaste y…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió- Solo quería protegerte de la sociedad, y ahora que estas cumpliendo tu sueño, me haces sentirme orgullosa de ti, pero ¿vestirte de homb…?

Alice se calló y se acerco aun mas a Bella, le tomo de las manos y le beso la mejilla cuando escucho que la puerta era abierta, Edward se quedo quieto, observo la escena y se disculpo.

-No sabía que ustedes dos estaban así, lo siento… es solo que necesitaba hablar con Isob sobre negocios.

Alice se giro sin antes mirar a su amiga sonrojada; la cual había conocido en el convento.

Bella trago en seco-Por supuesto- respondió levantándose del sillón caoba.

-Edward, déjame estar con él un rato mas, te prometo que te lo llevare hasta la puerta de tu estudio.

Ambos hermanos se miraron- Esta bien.

Edward salió del salón, odiándose él mismo ¿Cómo había podido entrar así por nomas? Sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada de su nuevo abogado, pero, era raro haber presenciado aquella escena, tenía que salir esta noche, le enviaría una carta a Tanya y se olvidaría de lo que había visto momentos antes.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: La historia es corta, pero trato de que sea interesante y divertida la historia ¿les está gustando?

Ato. Erew


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3.**

Bella se giro hacia su amiga, una vez que la puerta fue cerrada. Enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Si fueras hombre, me enamoraría de ti- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, saco su abanico y comenzó a echarse aire, ambas se miraron y rieron. -¿Quién comienza, tú o yo?

-¿Por qué todo ese lio de amor y cartas? pensé que te habías encaprichado de mi y…

-Fue para darle celos a él- le interrumpió Alice- La semana pasada me beso y luego me dejo sola en pleno pasillo, sé que me ama, pero no hace nada para demostrarlo, darle celos ha ayudado en algo.

-¿De qué forma?

-Él es el encargado de enviar las cartas a la oficina de correo.

-Pensé que te enamorarías de alguien con titulo, en el convento me lo decías una y otra vez, pero veo que cambio tu forma de pensar con Jasper.

-Le amo, mi querida amiga- suspiro Alice- Mi madre se opondrá en esa relación, lo sé, ella quiere que acepte a Garret un odioso y vanidoso marques, es por eso mi lio amoroso contigo.

-¿Tu hermano está de acuerdo?-Bella frunció el ceño-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado que tenias uno?

-En esa época me encontraba enojado con él, no quería hablar de mi hermanastro, es por eso que nunca te lo comente.

Si Bella lo hubiera sabido, podría haber estado preparada cuando lo vio por primera vez, en cambio al verlo por primera vez; le había hecho bajar sus defensas, algo que no se permitiría otra vez.

-Mientras sea feliz mi hermano no se opondrá a nada- dijo Alice. –Tú me ayudas y yo a ti, es un plan perfecto.

-¿Plan?

-Te ayudare a que seas un respetado abogado, nadie sabrá tu secreto, mientras todos crean que estás conmigo, en cambio si te quedas sola, pensaran que eres gay o te gusta que las chicas te rueguen.

-¿Qué pasara con Jasper?

-Le daré celos- sonrió Alice. – Coqueteare con él como siempre, le hare perder la cabeza.

Bella rio. –En el momento que se te declare, dejaremos esta farsa.

-Hecho- dijo una sonriente Alice.- Por cierto ¿Cómo le haces para tener voz de hombre?

-He practicado, Alice si me disculpáis, tengo que ir con tu hermano, no puedo dejar esperar mucho tiempo a un cliente- se paró de su asiento.

-El debe esperar no le quedara remedio, además pronto estaremos comprometidos.

-¿comprometidos? ¿No llevaremos muy lejos esta farsa?

-Bella eres mujer, las mujeres somos románticas, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué sucederá cuando te enamores?

-No lo permitiré, amo mi profesión, he sacrificado todo por ello y enamorarme no sería buena opción.

-En el corazón nadie manda, recuérdalo- Alice se levanto del sillón y la tomo del brazo-Te llevare al despacho de mi hermano.

Se dirigieron en silencio, cuando llegaron unas puertas de roble, Alice dio dos golpes, se escucho el chirrido de la silla y pasos provenientes de la otra habitación, Bella trago en seco cuando apareció un despeinado Edward en la puerta, le pareció que lucía guapo.

-¿Han terminado de hablar?

-Sí, y tal como te lo prometí, te lo he traído, cuídalo- Alice la hizo girar y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Te extrañare.

Bella antonita observo cómo se marchaba su amiga por el pasillo.

Edward se aclaro la garganta y frunció el ceño, al observar como su nuevo abogado seguía mirando el pasillo por donde se había marchado su hermanastra, le había molestado que le hubiera besado. Él se giro sonrojado y Edward trago en seco, tenía algo esos ojos que lo hacían volverse loco.

-Lo siento, su hermana me ha dejado…

-Sin palabras- le interrumpió, le dio el paso para que entrara- tenemos que solucionar muchas cosas Isob, el día es muy corto.

Bella trago en seco-Tengo todo el tiempo.

-Me temo que no, mi hermana lo quiere para ella y eso será un problema.

Trabajaron toda la tarde con papeles, de vez en cuando Bella alzaba la vista para mirarlo de reojo, le parecía extraño pero a la vez maravilloso como el vizconde Edward se concentraba en sus asuntos, tenía una mirada que la dejaba sin habla, tan concentrado y profesional en lo que hacía.

Se avergonzó cuando él la descubrió mirándolo, el vizconde enarco una ceja y Bella bajo la mirada a los papeles.

-¿Siempre te sonrojas?- pregunto Edward mirándolo.

Bella abrió los ojos y pensó que se encontraba más sonrojada por aquel comentario-Yo….

-Si fueras mujer, serias un imán para los hombres- murmuro Edward.-Yo estaría detrás de ti por tu sonrojo.

Bella comenzó a toser, Edward se levanto de su asiento y le fue a dar golpes en la espalda, pero al hacerlo ambos sintieron aquella y cálida corriente eléctrica atravesar sus cuerpos.

-Respire Isob, solo daba mi punto de vista.

-Me tomo por sorpresa- dijo Bella tratando de calmarse.

Dejo de toser y Edward se marcho a la ventana que daba a un paisaje natural.

-Los papeles que veremos en seguida quiero que se mantenga en secreto entre nosotros- susurro, Bella se giro para verlo de espaldas ante ella.

-Le he dado mi silencio, no diré nada.

Edward se giro-Lo odiaras Isob.

Bella frunció el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que odiare señor?

-Mi padre, me dejo asuntos ilegales que no puedo dejarlos, tendré que vivir con ello toda la vida.

Se alarmo, pero trato de respirar al ver que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tipo de papeles?-dijo precavida y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente.

-¿Tienes miedo Isob?- pregunto Edward mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Temo por su hermana- murmuro.

El corazón de Edward se oprimió al escucharlo, frunció el ceño desconcertado ante esa nueva emoción, temía por su hermana y el también lo hacía, eso quiso pensar antes de pensar en…

-Te lo diré, pero no ahora; lo noto nervioso.

Bella suspiro-Alice es especial para mí, no quiero hacerle daño.

Edward se fue a sentar a su asiento habitual, detrás del escritorio lleno de papeles-¿Las cosas van enserio con ella?

-Si- mintió Bella.

Edward asintió- Entonces, necesitamos conocernos ya que si seremos yernos…

-Mis intenciones con ella son buenas- le interrumpió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

/

Lo había conocido solo desde hacía tres semanas en la fiesta y ya le devastaba el sentido común. Sonreía y ella se quedaba sin aliento. Era una necia.

-Vamos a dar un paseo hasta el arroyo- propuso el, en una mañana calurosa.

Ella acepto y él la llevo afuera, donde pasearon por el césped. Se acercaron a la orilla del arroyo y se fijo en el agua que se movía suavemente.

-Mira, es tan clara que puedes ver las piedras del fondo- comento ella mientras se acercaba.- ¡Mira los peces van de un lado a otro!-exclamo emocionada.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque solo se fijo en la expresión de placer de él. Le recordó cuando Alice se emocionaba por un vestido nuevo, con los ojos maravillados y resplandecientes por la emoción.

-¿Nunca has visto los peces?- le pregunto.

-Solo en un plato y unos más grandes, por cierto- contesto Bella.

Él se rio y le miro a los ojos- ¿Dónde has estado, Isob, que no habías visto un pez?

Bella se dio la vuelta sin contestar y mirando otra vez el agua- He estado en un sitio.

-No quería ofenderte.

-No lo has hecho- dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada, recordó el convento y lo extraño, casi toda su vida había vivido en ese lugar.

-Puedes descalzarte y meterte en el agua si quieres- le propuso él.

-¿No sería impropio?-le pregunto en tono de sorpresa.

-Aunque lo fuese solo estamos nosotros dos.

-No lo sé…

-Te acompañare.

-¿Tu..?-pregunto ella sin poder imaginárselo, desde que él propuso que se conocieran, hace una semana y media atrás, ella jamás se había imaginado que el respetuoso Vizconde Edward Cullén, fuera tan diferente de lo que había escuchado de él, en chismes de las fiestas o entre la gente de la ciudad.

Él se sentó, se quito las botas, se remango los pantalones y dejo ver unos pies largos y unos tobillos con vello oscuro. Se levanto y se metió en el agua.

-Las piedras del fondo están lisas. No hay peligro.

Bella lo observo y se sentó, se quito los zapatos, se levanto los pantalones, con los pies descalzos, sintió el delicioso frescor de la hierba, se puso de pie y se acerco a la orilla. Se metió y quedo impresionada por lo fría que estaba el agua.

-¡Esta helada!

-¿No lo había dicho?- pregunto el vizconde con una sonrisa.

-Te aseguro que no.

Las piedras estaban lisas y algo resbaladizas. El agua estaba fría, pero era una sensación agradable en las pantorrillas, como lo era el sol en la cara… y la expresión del hombre que la miraba. Algo le hizo cosquillas en el tobillo y al mirar vio un grupo de peces diminutos.

-¡Ah…!

Bella saco un pie del agua y apoyo todo su peso en el otro.

-Eres muy escandaloso para ser hombre- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Le veía sonreír más a menudo y Bella sentía que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad al recordar las palabras que le había dicho ayer su amiga.

_El no sonreía por nada casi, hasta que llegaste desde hace una semana y media a esta casa mi querida Bella._

-Isob- le llamo Edward- Te he traído a este lugar por un motivo.

Bella ya se temía esa plática, por fin él le contaría. -¿Me contaras porque hay muchos números en los documentos o porque…?

-¿Has estado investigando?

Se sonrojo y negó la cabeza al instante- Usted me dio otros papeles de los cuales debía de hacerme cargo, pero todo es tan raro, mis cuentas no cuadran, las personas, todo.

-¿Sabes que hago donaciones?

-Sí y es algo maravilloso.

-No creo que sea algo maravilloso- susurro Edward mientras se encogía de hombros- Ese dinero no es mío, es de la gente.- Bella le miro confundida, el vizconde se aclaro la garganta- Mi padre hizo transacciones cuando el dinero era todo para él.

-¿Me quiere decir que…?

Bella visualizo a lo lejos del arroyo, a Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano, frunció el ceño sin comprender porque estaban tomados de la mano, si ayer ellos dos se odiaban a muerte, recordó a su amiga llorándole sobre su hombro y diciendo cosas terribles del mayordomo.

-Mi padre comenzó con el negocio de la trata esclavos - comenzó a decir Edward- Eso no le había funcionado y lo dejo, encontraras papeles que lo comprueban, los ingresos y las firmas de los abogados que estuvieron con él, pero luego; de las donaciones que la gente hacia a las casas de ayuda para niños él las tomaba y…- Edward observo que Isob se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño, no le prestaba atención, observaba algo, cuando iba a mirar en su dirección, Bella había dejado de verlos, observo sus intensiones y se abalanzo hacia él.

Él perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleo y la agarro por debajo de las rodillas mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Casi lo había conseguido, pero se había sorprendido por lo delgado que eran sus rodillas y en ellas no había vello, se resbalo y los dos cayeron al agua. El arroyo no era profundo, pero estaba muy frio y la ropa de Bella se empapo inmediatamente dejándola helada. Edward también contuvo la respiración por la impresión, pero acabo riéndose.

Bella quiso levantarse, pero piso una piedra resbalosa y volvió a caerse de espaldas mojándose la cara, el pelo y buena parte de la camisa. Estaba atrapada entre la ropa mojada y Edward se rio con más fuerza, incapaz de ayudarlo o hacer algo él mismo. Tenía el pelo mojado y pegado a la frente y la camisa empapada permitía ver el contorno de su pecho musculoso. Sus dientes eran blancos y los ojos estaban entrecerrados por la risa.

Ella recordó cuando estaba vestido tan protectoriamente la noche que se conocieron y se pregunto qué pensaría toda esa gente si viera al vizconde en ese momento. Su risa era contagiosa.

Sintió algo de placer y empezó a reírse con todas sus ganas. Oyó el sonido, pero no pudo reconocerlo como propio. Pasó un minuto y seguía riéndose. Casi asustada por lo extraño de la situación se recompuso y se tapo la boca con una mano.

Edward dejo de reírse, se le esfumo las sonrisa y le miro la mano en la boca y la ropa mojada.

Ella bajo la mano a un costado y lo miro fijamente. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos más oscuros. Se miro fugazmente y agradeció que la camisa no fuera transparente como la de él. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se inclino hacia delante y le tomo la cara entre las manos. Solo tuvo un segundo para captar su expresión de asombro antes de intentarlo besar, pero el vizconde se había apartado de ella rápidamente.

Bella agacho la mirada avergonzada, jamás había besado a un hombre y quería haberlo besado, no supo porque le había tomado su cara entre sus manos.

Se acordó de Alice y Jasper, se giro donde ellos estaban y suspiro al ver que se habían marchado sin ser descubiertos por el vizconde.

Edward frunció el ceño, giro a donde su abogado miraba y no vio a nadie, se aclaro la garganta y lo observo todo sonrojado.

-Yo…

-¿Tan siquiera me ha escuchado decirle parte de la verdad, antes de todo esto?

Bella recordaba partes, se sintió sumamente avergonzada, pero aliviada de que Edward no hubiese dicho nada ante el beso que ella le iba a dar.

-Parece que no, cuando quiera trabajar vaya a mi estudio, lo estaré esperando allí abogado Swan.

Y se marcho, dejándola con el corazón roto.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Iba actualizar la semana pasada, pero mi hermano descompuso la laptop y ella estuvo en el hospital de las computadoras, por fin la dieron de alta hoy y he comenzando a escribir.

¿Les gusto?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_Deja de pensar en él._ – susurro Bella, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido hace dos días en el arroyo. Se encontraba enferma por la mojada, pero para ella había valido la pena, jamás había sentido sentimientos así, nunca había experimentado la verdadera felicidad junto a un hombre, ni siquiera esa felicidad era comparada cuando estaba con su padre estudiando leyes.

¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? ¿A caso se comenzaba a enamorar de él?

No podía suceder.

Jamás se lo permitiría, lo que había sucedido en el arroyo era pasado.

Lo quería besar, lo admitiría, pero sus impulsos habían sido por idiotez, por haberlo visto tan…tan…

-¿Tan qué Bella?- se dijo, sonrió aun mas al pensar en mil palabras para describirlo.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo, se miro; traía un camisón blanco para dormir, lucía una mujer, él se podía fijar en ella, se sonrojo, pero al mirarse con el cabello corto recordó que eso no era importante, ella amaba las leyes, no a ese hombre, solo era una tonta ilusión que se desvanecería con el tiempo, además Edward tenía una mujer a su lado, aquella rubia de largas piernas y hermosa piel, aun la recordaba de la vez en la fiesta, ella lo acompañaba como su pareja ¿o era su acompañante?

-¿Y a ti que te importa Bella?- se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.- El es un cliente mas y como tal debes de tener cierta distancia- susurro. -Soy Isob, un hombre y nada más para los ojos de Edward, y así tiene que quedar.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y fue a cenar con su madre.

En la mañana siguiente, Alice fue a visitar a su amiga, bajo de su carruaje negro enfrente de su casa. Una casa de dos pisos y no muy llamativa para la gente.

La madre de Bella fue abrirle la puerta, y al verla sonrió. Ella ya sabía que Alice y su hija eran amigas y que conocía su secreto, al principio temió por su hija, pero Bella había hecho recapacitar a su madre que Alice jamás le haría daño y nunca diría su secreto.

-Buenas días- saludo Alice con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días - saludo René.

-¿Se encuentra?

René sonrió y la dejo pasar-Siento no tener empleados para que te lleven a su recamara, pero no quisimos arriesgarnos y…

-Lo comprendo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Se encuentra en cama- advirtió René.

Se detuvo en las escaleras-¿Sigue enferma?- dijo con angustia. Al entrar a su recamara, observo las paredes pintadas de rosa claro, una cama en medio de la habitación y en ella se encontraba su amiga tapada hasta la cabeza, sonrió y se acerco silenciosamente y luego hizo algo inapropiado para una dama, se lanzo en su cama sobre ella.

Bella gimió. –Mamá estoy enferma- se quejo.

-Eres una gruñona al igual que mi hermano, no les conviene enfermarse – susurro Alice con una sonrisa- Deberías de verlo Bella, se encuentra en su despacho negando que se encuentra enfermo, pero a cada rato le pide un té o pastillas a Jasper.

Bella se tenso al escuchar a su amiga hablar de su hermanastro, suspiro y se destapo la cara, Alice ya se había acostado en su lado frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Fue por mi culpa que ustedes se hayan enfermado- susurro- Lo lamento.

-Alice te la estás jugando.

-Lo sé, pero Jasper fue tan romántico, cuando los vi en el arroyo me quede en shock y luego la maniobra que usaste para que Edward no nos viera me dejaste deslumbrada, ¡lo tumbaste al agua!- dijo sin creérselo.

-Me ponías en riesgo amiga, tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Desayunar conmigo- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-¿Dónde compraste el camisón? Es hermoso.

Bella se sonrojo-Me lo compro mi madre.

-Luces hermosa Bella, si no estuvieras haciéndole de abogado, tuvieras a muchos hombres de tras de ti.

Bella enarco una ceja-¿Quienes?- dijo con burla.

-Mi hermano- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra, tu hermano me odia en estos momentos, además ¿Quién se fijaría en un pato como yo?

-Los patos a veces suelen convertirse en un bello cisne ¿recuerdas la historia del patito feo?

-Alice- le reprendió Bella.

-Admítelo ustedes harían una hermosa pareja.

-¿Te dijo quien haría una hermosa pareja?

-¿Quien?

-Tú y yo- dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa- Necesito decirle a tu hermano que nos casaremos para que no piense que soy gay.

Alice comenzó a reírse-¿Gay?

-Si- dijo sonrojada- En el arroyo sucedió algo y no te lo pienso decir.

Enarco una ceja-Bueno, estamos comprometidos… Jasper vera que me perderá si no hace nada pronto.

Bella miro a su amiga y frunció el ceño-¿Cual es realmente su relación?

-Si te lo diría, jamás me lo creerías.

/

Jasper frunció el ceño al abrir la puerta principal. Su Alice se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Isob.

Celos.

Celos tenía, tuvo que controlarse para no dejarse ir contra él y golpearlo.

-Buenas tardes- le saludo el abogado.

Jasper se trago toda su ira y le saludo, observo que se encontraba enfermo al igual que el vizconde.

-¿Se encuentra mi hermano?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Está en su despacho.

La observo y se quedo sin aire al verla tan hermosa, sonreía y se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque se encuentra tan feliz?- dijo precavido ante la mirada del abogado.

-Jasper- dijo sin aire ella- ¡Estoy comprometida!

El mayordomo se quedo en shock, bajo la mirada y observo un anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha de ella.

El anillo era simple, pero le quedaba a la perfección.

-¿No te alegras por mi?

Carraspeo su garganta-Felicidades- dijo mientras la miraba, ella también lo hizo y sintió que su corazón se rompía, no hacía nada, jamás espero que le dijera felicidades, suspiro y se giro hacia su amiga.

-¿Isob?

Bella observo al vizconde, había llegado en el momento que Alice había dicho al mayordomo que se encontraban comprometidos, él se encontraba serio mirándola.

-Buenas tardes vizconde- saludo cortes mente.

Alice abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano, no tenía pensado que él estuviera allí, iba a coquetearle al mayordomo, frunció el ceño.

-Hola hermano.

-¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?

Fingió una sonrisa, le tomo de la mano a Bella y camino hacia él-Me lo acaba de pedir esta mañana y he aceptado.

-¿Has pensado en que dirá tu madre?

-¿No me dirás nada?- le invadió con otra pregunta.

-Me alegro por ti, por fin aceptaste a un hombre como tu futuro marido.

Se sonrojo- Gracias.

-Felicidades Isob, seremos cuñados.

Al escuchar su voz aterciopelada su corazón comenzó a latir, le había extrañado en estos dos últimos días, suspiro y fingió una sonrisa-Gracias, estoy orgulloso de haber atrapado a Alice, me flecho desde el primer momento que la vi- le beso la mano y Alice se sonrojo.

-Isob, me harás sonrojar.

-Adoro ver su sonrojo mi futura señora.

Edward frunció el ceño ante aquella escena, observo como el mayordomo cerraba la puerta y se iba enojado ¿o eran celos?

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

-¿Celebrarlo?

-Sí, con una cena, le diré a mi madre que estoy comprometida, Edward invita a Tanya, se alegrara mucho que la haya tomado en cuenta, además necesito decirle que tenemos que ir de compras, será mi dama de honor y…

-Alice es muy pronto para que estés organizando tu boda- le reprendió Edward.

-Las mujeres tienen que pensar en todo, necesito pensar el día en el que nos casaremos, la comisa, el lugar en el que será, quien nos casara y mi vestido.

Bella abrió los ojos horrorizada-Querida, aun no tenemos la fecha- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- Apenas te acabo de pedir que te cases conmigo y ya quieres que nos casemos.

-Amor, estoy tan desesperada para llevarte al altar- dijo con una sonrisa- No quiero pensar en alguien que te robe ¡que te quite de mi lado!

Edward se aclaro la garganta- Alice, primero tienes que decirle a tu madre.

-¡Mi madre!- exclamo- Me había olvidado de ella, iré horita mismo a decirle, Edward cuida de mi prometido.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y se marcho bailando y tarareando una melodía de amor.

Bella la observo hasta que ella desapareció de su visión, realmente estaba loca su amiga, se había metido en el papel, suspiro y se giro para ver al vizconde, él le miraba con el ceño fruncido, le dedico una sonrisa y Edward tosió.

-Lo siento se ha enfermado por mi culpa, si le hace sentirse mejor; yo también me he enfermado.

- Isob, necesito de su ayuda para solucionar algunos asuntos, me meteré en problemas y necesito a un abogado.

-Cuente con mi apoyo.

-Lo hare y ahora, déjeme felicitarlo- extendió la mano y Bella dudo en chocársela, pero lo hizo, de nuevo aquella cálida corriente, Edward le abrazo y dio palmadas en su espalda.

Quiso estar así con él para siempre, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que finalizar y ese abrazo había finalizado.

-Prometo hacerla feliz.

-Ella ya lo es, cuídala.

-Lo hare- dijo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Edward quiso decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero se contuvo, iba a ser su nuevo cuñado, lo que había sucedido en el arroyo era su imaginación, se alegro al pensar que Isob no era gay, se sintió aliviado.

-Prepárese para aguantar a mi madrastra. La odiara, pero ella es un amor- dijo en broma, pero diciendo la verdad.

/

Se marcho a su despacho, dejando a Isob con su madrastra furiosa, sabía que ella quería que su hija se comprometiera con alguien rico, no con un abogado con sueldo mediocre.

Suspiro, mientras se recargaba sobre su silla, se sorbió la nariz y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía aliviado de saber que Isob no era un gay.

No tenia de que preocuparse de ahora en adelante, él pronto se casaría con su hermana… pero ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz por esa relación?

Abrió los ojos, y observo la carta que había abierto esta mañana, frunció el ceño y suspiro cuando la tomo de nuevo y la empezaba a leer.

___Se el secreto vizconde Edward Cullén._

_Su padre, usted y su familia quedaran tachados ante la sociedad. _

_Y créeme lo disfrutare._

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** ¿Les ha gustado?

Bueno me dijeron que cuantos capítulos tiene la historia, aun no sé.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ¿merezco uno?

Ato. erew


End file.
